


喜欢一个男生/率宽

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef





	喜欢一个男生/率宽

喜欢一个男生 - 率宽

 

 

. 

 

 

嘟——嘟——

 

那些说不出口的话，就藏进树洞里吧。即将进入专属你的116号树洞——

 

咔哒。

 

夫胜宽接起电话，嘴角上扬，“喂。”

 

“我喜欢一个男生。”

 

耳机里传来的声音低沉沙哑，充满磁性。是男生的声音，语气里没有烦闷，也没有犹疑，像是陈述一个“今天的早餐是我喜欢的奶黄包”这样平静的、还带着一点小小欣喜的事实。

 

夫胜宽愣了一下。

 

不过树洞是没有judge别人的权利的，即使是听到充满恨意的“我想杀了他”，夫胜宽也只是按住自己颤抖的手，让自己的声音听起来很轻松的样子，“这个想法很酷啊，可是实施起来很有难度呢。”

 

一边认真地和对方讨论每个方案的不可行性，一边在自己手机屏幕上按好紧急电话号码时刻准备着。等到对方歇斯底里发泄一通后，终于慢慢平静下来。

 

“那就当他在我心里死了吧。”

 

电话那头的声音疲惫不堪，却终于少了点那瘆人的恨意，夫胜宽这才放松了自己那根紧绷的弦。

 

所以比起现下的情况来，喜欢同性只是和所谓的普世价值观不太一样罢了。夫胜宽轻轻应了一声，安静等待着。

 

然而对方似乎只是起了个头，并没有继续下去的打算。

 

沉默持续了接近五秒。夫胜宽掐着表，怕再不说话，自己可能就要被扣钱了。

 

“那他一定很可爱吧。”

 

带着笑意的声音打破了有些尴尬的氛围。

 

黏糊的尾音让崔韩率想起那个男生灿烂的笑容来，脸腾地红了个大半，手一抖，啪叽一下把电话就给挂了。

 

夫胜宽听着电话被突然挂断的忙音，一脸懵逼。

 

 

 

.

 

他真的很可爱。

亮晶晶的眼睛可爱，不自觉的努嘴可爱，圆鼓鼓的脸颊肉可爱。不仅仅是长相的关系，性格也特别可爱，活泼又爱闹，认真又直率，就像是出生在可爱星球，然后每日每日吃可爱长大的那样， 一举一动都散发着可爱的光芒 。

 

请原谅崔韩率贫乏的词汇。虽然他每次看到那个男生都是一副哪怕世界风卷云涌我自岿然不动的面瘫样子，但是住在心上的小人儿，又哪一次没有捂着通红的脸蛋从这头跑到那头，又叮叮咚咚、屁颠屁颠跑回去，循环往复。

 

真是太可爱了。

 

可爱到他半夜里想他想得睡不着觉，窝在棉被里疯狂往树洞打电话，挂掉好几次终于在被判定为骚扰电话之前切到了他想要的接线员。

 

116号。

 

和他生日的数字一模一样。

 

崔韩率特别喜欢等待过程中的那个机器提示音，“专属你的116号”，平静无波却笃定异常，每个字都敲在他的心上，好像是真的专属了他自己一样。

 

他试图用疏离冷淡的语气去陈述，去分享他的心情。又或者说，他在尝试什么。

 

但是116号接线员的声音和他太像了，沙沙软软的让耳朵都立刻灼烧起来。

 

他莫名地觉出了一丝丝羞耻。

 

他轻而易举地就脑补出那个男生说自己可爱时的模样，崔韩率懊恼地捂住了双眼。

 

 

 

.

 

 

同一个电话连续接了好几天，夫胜宽连生气都生到没了脾气。

 

虽然他的权限看不到对方的号码，可是每天掐着同样的时间点打进来，就算自己当时还在连线中，结束以后都会紧接着被切到同一个声音。

 

那个能让心脏都跟着酥麻的声音不断重复着自己喜欢一个男生的事实。

 

次数多到对方“我”字刚出来，夫胜宽脑内的复读机就自动播放后续的“喜欢一个男生”。

 

他绞尽脑汁换了好多话题，对方都爱搭不理地不愿接招，总是毫无预兆地挂断电话。兜兜绕绕地总会回到原点。

 

像是强迫症一般确认着什么，又像是在反反复复地练习。

 

 

 

.

 

 

夫胜宽感冒了几天，就请了几天的假， 嗓子好点儿了才继续晚上的兼职。

 

销假的时候没少被调度姐姐调侃，说那个声音好听的小男生不知道从哪里搞到的电话，每天晚上都要打来问116号什么时候回来上班。

 

这让夫胜宽一晚上都有些心不在焉。

 

“听说你在找我？”在话题转移无果以后， 夫胜宽还是没能忍住问了出来， “是有什么特别重要的事吗？”

 

对方在惯性的沉默之后，又重复了那句他熟悉得不能再熟悉的话。

 

没甚新意的无言以对，夫胜宽却突然福至心灵。

 

同样一句话，对方每一次的语气其实都不尽相同。有时候压抑，有时候紧张，有时候带着窃喜，有时候又像是一点希望都没有。

 

“你是在想怎么告白吗？”

 

他听到对方的呼吸一窒，伴随着什么东西被打翻后滚落在地的慌慌张张。慌慌张张得连电话都忘了挂掉。

 

“你是在练习吗？”

 

“你一直都在模拟告白对吧。”

 

 

 

.

 

 

最后还是被挂断了电话。

 

夫胜宽以过来人的身份絮絮叨叨了一大堆，也不知道对方听没听见。

 

 

接连两天都没有接到崔韩率的电话，夫胜宽有些后悔自己的鲁莽和冲动。说话不过脑子的后果无非两种，戳中别人的心窝，或是踩到别人的痛脚。

 

前者皆大欢喜，后者却因为不知伤害的深浅而让人耿耿于怀。

 

夫胜宽心里有事面上也藏不住，皱巴着一张脸头也不抬，踢踢踏踏地往前走也没注意有人一直跟着他，从教学楼一直跟到大门口，然后慢慢超过了他。

 

他考虑着回去怎么开口找调度姐姐要个电话号码。他想给崔韩率道个歉。

 

他设想了对方可能会有的几种回应方式，组织了无数遍语言还是觉得最后的结果肯定是电话会被直接挂断。夫胜宽有些泄气，碎碎念着现在的小孩儿真是别扭得很。

 

随着拐角转弯时他从来没想过会有人挡在跟前，一下踩人鞋上慌不迭地后退道歉又差点被石头绊了脚，身子晃了几晃才稳下来。抬眼发现面前是个熟悉又陌生的男生，一起上过公共课的别人家专业的混血儿。

 

平时上课挺爱睡觉的，除了帅到连直男都想要染指以外，夫胜宽对他一无所知。

 

在心里默默感叹了一句“不愧是混血儿”的夫胜宽往旁边挪了一步，还没抬脚往前走，崔韩率就也跟着挪了过去。夫胜宽不疑有他，换了个方向平移了一个单位，抬头却发现崔韩率依然在他面前挡得风也不透。

 

“同学，”夫胜宽指了指自己，露出茫然的表情，“找我有事吗？”

 

 

 

“我……”

 

意外耳熟的声音没有通过电波的传播反而显得失真。

 

对方冰冷疏离的外表之下暗暗藏着难以启齿的紧张和僵硬。

 

夫胜宽脑内的复读机已然自动播放，和眼前男生的声音重叠在了一起：“喜欢一个男生。”

 

 

崔韩率看进夫胜宽的眼睛。

 

“那个男生是你。”

 

 

完。

 


End file.
